Pink Demon and the Gyaru Angel
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Harumin no era una excepción de los robos de Pantsus y bragas, pero ella no contaba que alguien muy conocido era el responsable de sus desgracias y como era de esperarse cae sucumbiéndose en esos ojos azules al tratar de hacer justicia


Las clases de natación donde las chicas aprenden su habilidad en el agua mientras realzan su belleza por medio de sus bañadores…La historia ocurrió en cierto modo en la academia Aihara donde ciertos ataques ocurrieron dentro del club del deporte mencionado antes sobretodo el casillero de una renombrada alumna y experta en esa disciplina desde niña, Harumi Taniguchi y varias integrantes de primer año sin olvidar a la aguadora del grupo, Matsuri Mizusawa.

El reciente equipo, bueno su líder sufrieron ataques no de tipo físico, ni emocional, ni de ninguna índole pero si de manera extraña y más cuando alzaba el grito al cielo desde hace unas dos semanas

-¡Ahhh! ¡ Lo han hecho de nuevo!

Las integrantes y la aguadora fueron hacia un casillero el cual estaba abierto mientras el contenido estaba vacío como si alguien hubiese robado todas sus cosas

-¿Qué pasa Taniguchi sempai?- Preguntó una de las chicas de primer año

La castaña estaba con varias venas marcando su frente y exclamó

-¿Qué pasa? Resulta, pasa y acontece que alguien tomó mi ropa interior otra vez. ¿Por qué solo toman el mío?

-¿Cerraste tu casillero?

-¡Claro que lo hice!- Miró con enojo su locker aunque su maleta y útiles escolares estaban intactos

-¿Qué demonios? La semana pasada fueron dos veces, ¡Y con esta van tres!

En eso se escuchó la risa de la pelirrosa que miraba la escena del crimen, caminó de manera altanera hacia la castaña la cual estaba con caras de pocos, le robaron sus ropas y ahora no se soportaba a la pelirrosa

-Ja ja, parece que tienes un fan, sempai- Las demás integrantes miraban con algo de molestia a su amiguita de primer año que desde que puso un pie en dicha institución causaba desagrado

-¡Esto no es gracioso, Matsuri! ¡Obviamente es un pervertido de poca vida!- La gyaru disfrazada se puso una mano sobre la cabeza, ese asunto desde hace tiempo la estaba agobiando

\- Tal vez debería tomar un descanso del club, de alguna manera me siento sucia por dentro

La pelirrosa se fue hacia un lado como si las desgracias de su sempai fueran poca cosa mientras chicas asentían

-Eso suena como una buena idea

-Pero mientras estoy afuera, es mejor que sigan entrenando

-¡Sí!

Las jóvenes decidieron ir a entrenar mientras la pobre castaña se ponía sus ropas mientras estaba algo enojada pero debía calmarse aunque no era fácil ya que posiblemente en una semana sufriría otro ataque mientras a una distancia la sukeban de ojos azules miraba con detenimiento la escena como si supiera sobre el autor de este sabotaje.

Al día siguiente

Dos estudiantes en junta con la aguadora de cabello rosa hablaban sobre los ataques hacia la líder del club pero lo raro era por qué simplemente ella era su única víctima e incluso el porqué de su ropa interior aunque por ahora decidieron echar a un lado el asunto ya que entrenaban duramente para las distritales.

-Ah, estoy derrotada

-Pero sin Taniguchi Sempai aquí no parece valer la pena

-Sí, lo sé

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de antegolpe mientras la castaña con el sueter abierto y algo sudorosa probablemente estuvo corriendo, con una sonrisa torpe en medio de estar intentando ganar algo de aire felicitó a sus muchachas por el entrenamiento que siguieron mientras Matsuri con mirada seria indagó a la gyaru

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No estabas tomando un descanso?

La castaña se rascó la nuca mientras se reía levemente con la mirada ladeante

-Bueno, tenía la intención, pero la competencia está cerca, por lo que no parece apropiado

Miró a todas sus compañeras mientras sacaba su equipo de natación

-¡Por cierto! ¡Voy a entrenar horas extras a partir de ahora! Lo siento si no las veré muchachas tal vez si lo hago, entonces tomo por sorpresa al ladrón de ropa interior

Las jóvenes asintieron aunque Matsuri le valió un pepino el asunto pero las jóvenes decidieron entrenar hasta la tarde pero la castaña optó por entrenar toda la noche si era necesario con tal de dar con el paradero de ese maldito pervertido y darle muerte si era necesario.

Las chicas se despidieron de su sempai la cual no dudó en colocar varias trampas dentro del locker, usó su bañador que remarcaba sobre todo sus atributos a lo cual se lanzó a la piscina con tal de realizar coreografías y calentamientos. Luego de una hora aproximadamente la gyaru salió del agua mientras sentía que su piel se paraba de punta ya que hacía mucho frío.

"Hace frío esta tarde... Si hubiera sabido que habría salido antes"

La joven salió de la piscina caminando en sigilo como un gato hasta dar con los casilleros dando con un tipo de chaqueta negra y pantalón negro el cual tenía como máscara unas bragas con ryas verdes el cual husmeaba el casillero de la gyaru, Harumin mientras tanto preparaba una katana de madera que halló en el club de kendo mientras mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa

"Je je, lo he atrapado con las manos en la masa, ¡Así es como lo planeé!...Bien, una katana, esto es justo lo que necesito..."

La castaña miraba de nuevo a su acosador el cual aplicaba tomando fotos con el celular causando algo de pudor y repulsión en la gyaru

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado haciendo esto? ¡Bastardo!"

En menos de nada alistó su katana en mano mientras el asaltante fue pillado a lo cual emprendió una carrera o bueno eso le hizo creer mientras la gyaru se abalanzó con darle una golpiza pero el tipo detuvo con una mano, sabiendo que sería atrapado a lo cual se paró y su voz sonó al de una joven

-Felicidades sempai, me atrapaste…Permítame presentarme…- El hombre en cuestión se quitó su máscara de braga hasta que de pronto la gyaru disfrazada quedó en un shock al ver que dicha cara le era muy conocida

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eres, eres tú!

El siniestro ser caminaba lentamente hacia la gyaru la cual aterrada al ver que portaba una pistola taser, sí una pistola eléctrica, un toque y quedaría aturdida. La joven recibió el choque cayendo desmayada mientras la sombra reflejaba unos azules malvados y siniestros que iluminaban como el agua misma

-Pensé que estarías entrenando por un poco más de tiempo…Ay Taniguchi Sempai, lo siento por esto, pero me obligaste a hacerlo- La voz sonaba al de una niña pequeña mientras otra sombra caminaba llevando una soga y una silla mientras otra cargaba a la castaña desmayada…Algo decía que la castaña no saldría virgen de esto, si viva pero no su vagina.

(…)

La gyaru se despertaba mientras la escena era una especie de salón mientras estaba al frente de los pupitres, estaba sentada pero su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una soga. Trató de zafarse pero era inútil, en menos de nada comenzó a comenzó a escuchar la voz de una niña con un toque sádico

-¿No estás sorprendida Harumin? Apuesto a que no esperabas que el culpable fuera una chica, y mucho menos en el mismo club aunque si esa teoría hubiese ocurrido supuestamente sería una de las chicas integrantes pero contaban con alguien que no estaba ligada con ellos en ningún momento.

La castaña trataba de librarse pero la soga era muy gruesa y más cuando le fallaba la respiración

-Siendo un terapeuta de ropa interior, ¡Todos supusieron que yo era un chico! En verdad el mundo está lleno de idiotas

Dicha frase muy conocida en la mente de la gyaru fue un detonante para reclamar sobre su cautiverio pero esos ojos azules la paralizaban, la captora se mostraba como una joven pequeña de baja estatura con ojos azules y cabello rosa corto hacia los hombros pero su vestimenta era parecida a la de un nazi solo que usaba sus típicas medias hacía la pantorrilla con un latigo en la mano, siendo una maldita lucía bien y eso pensaba la gyaru al ver que "Cierto demonio" una vez más la sometía a uno de sus juegos sexuales

-Ya sabes, sempai. Desde que entré a esta escuela, me he enamorado de ti…Ah, me corrijo, mucho antes de entrar, técnicamente cuando traté que deshacerme de Mei con tal de quedarme con Yuzu Onee chan pero nah como dice el reguetonero, lo que pasó pasó.

La matona se acercó hacia su prisionera mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Así que, aunque era inútil para nadar, me uní al club para poder acercarme un poco más a ti y ya sabes darte un buen regalo como siempre lo hago aunque opté por aguadora- Miró de reojo el apretado cuerpo de su sempai- Después de todo el bañador te luce más mejor que en mí

La castaña reclamó o bueno ese era su rol, ser sometida e incluso mostrar piedad. Aunque no era la primera vez que era sometida por la sukeban, por ahora debía complacerla siguiendo muy bien su rol

-Yo... No tenía idea. Las dos somos chicas, ya sabes, de todos modos- La castaña inhaló lo bastante para dar un grito aunque el cielo lo escuchara, lástima que todo un salón vacío era testigo

-¡Deshazte de estas cuerdas ahora mismo!... Aunque me gusta un poco esto...-La castaña quedó sonrojada mientras la sukeban sonreía con excepticismo, su sempai pareciera que amaba el dolor y muy en serio. La pobre volvió a la realidad gritando

-¡Vas a volverme realmente loca!... Y todo por salir contigo, parece que eres un virus y fui infectada

La pelirrosa se rió por lo bajo mientras miraba a su esclava, amarrada y sometida sin defensa alguna

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tímida, Sempai? ¿No te desnudas delante de todas nosotras en el entrenamiento todos los días?- La castaña hizo un hmp digno de una tsundere a lo cual la menor sacó su mochila para buscar dentro de su contenido

-De todos modos, tengo que mostrarte mi colección. ¿Quieres ver?

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Hazlo rápido!- La castaña sabía muy bien acerca de su matona favorita ya que solía traer juguetes como dildos, arnés o quizás posturas sexuales pero quedó indignada cuando la joven mostraba nada más ni menos que una tanga, una de color verde con sujetador en ambos extremos con una marca amariila en forma de banano

-¡Mira, mira! ¿Recuerdas estas? ¡Son las tangas que te pusiste el último martes, sempai!...Señora, no sabía que usted era una exhibicionista y aparte tiene un lindo trasero. Yendo al tema, supongo que tiene un símbolo de Brasil, ¡Estos son mis favoritos!

La castaña sonrojada y cuando el recordar esa incomodidad de usar esas provocativas ropas, intentó dar una excusa pero era obvio que no le salía muy bien el mentir

-¡No!, es solo que no había un bikini, entonces…

-No me importa lo que digas…- La matona caminó hacia su rehén extendiendo su camino hacia sus cabellos tomando algunas y en ese instante olió pero de manera culta y embriagante, quizás Matsuri fuese pervertida, lujuriosa y sádica pero nunca una enferma sabía cuándo hacerlo y también cuando no extenderlo porque de lo contrario sería una subnormal profunda.

-Quizás tenga las bragas, pero hay muchas cosas mejores que me dicen más sobre ti, sempai

La menor ahora besaba y lamía el cuello de la gyaru la cual estaba temblando quizás del miedo o del placer pero esa sensación la hacía sonrojar y quizás enloquecer viendo lo dominante que podría ser la pelirrosa. La matona ahora enfocó su mirada hacia los atributos de la mayor quizás de un modo pervertido aunque prefirió ser culta como cualquier caballero

-Ah, mi reina de Egipto- Suspiró- Nunca me canso de tan lindo olor

-Pervertida…Tú no eres normal- La castaña ladeó su mirada pero el sonrojo era inevitable

-No normal es cuando robas bragas de mil mujeres para hacer cosas horribles, quizás me robé tus bragas pero no me la paso oliéndolas o excitarme con ellas. Digamos que es otro pretexto para mantenerte en mis garras

La matona decidió desamarrar a la castaña la cual no opuso resistencia ni siquiera se atrevió a insultar o golpear a su captora, más bien decidió pensar en cómo lidiar con otra noche de pasión. La mayor se quitó su bañador dejando al visto su escultural cuerpo moldeado a la imagen de una diosa, Matsuri embelesada no dudó en quitarse su ropa nazi pero hasta dejarse en ropa interior.

-Quizás sea lo enferma o demente que puedas creerte pero todo lo que hago es por amor

Harumin sonrió de manera coqueta, ahora debía hacer bien el papel de la rehén

\- ¡No digas cosas asquerosas como esa!- Ella vio muchas telenovelas y claro interpretar los sentimientos en cualquier tipo de situaciones le funcionaba así de fácil- ¡De todos modos, libérame en estos momentos!

La menor sonrió como niña buena mientras puso la mano de su amada en su mejilla

-Hasta que entiendas mis sentimientos, estaré haciendo todo lo que me guste contigo- La ojiazul enfocó su mirada hacia la vagina de la gyaru, quería probar ese manjar y que esa ambrosía explotara en su boca

-Entonces, ¿Te bañaste hoy?

-Idiota, soy nadadora. Obvio que me he bañado

-Era una pregunta retorica

La menor inclinó su boca hacia la entrada de la ojiverde comenzando con una suave lamida mientras la sometida alzaba la mirada hacia el techo dando a entender que le agradaba a primeras de cambio. Después de unos minutos la sukeban usó un dedo dentro de su amada comenzando de manera lenta y calmada, el interior era cálido y a la vez explotar ese tesoro la emocionaba, la castaña sentía un choque eléctrico sólo que más profundo.

La matona ahora probó con dos haciendo el mismo ejercicio mientras la gyaru sentía como algo tiraba de su ser, gruñía sus dientes mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios algo tan simple podía hacerla sentir bien. Como siempre decía cosas sin sentido, parar o seguir aparte de sus gemidos.

La menor sentía que una energía rodeaba sus dedos mientras caía en nervios con una cara sudorosa. Ahora volvió a usar su lengua y boca para saborear la perla de color blando de su intimidad, la mayor suplicaba que siguiera mientras le agarraba los cabellos, alzaba la mirada mientras jadeaba sintiendo esas sensaciones eléctricas en junta con sus ojos apagados.

La menor penetraba con su lengua mientras saboreaba por instancias de la gyaru, giraba lentamente mientras la pobre castaña se perdía en sus laureles hasta que se corrió expulsando un líquido caliente en la cara de su acosadora. La acosadora no se atrevió ni a limpiarse la cara pero probó con sus dedos sobre sus labios para después sonreír como villana

-Mmm…La esencia de Taniguchi Sempai, en verdad tiene un buen sabor

La pelirrosa se acostó en el suelo al lado de su amada que ganaba aire luego de tan caliente ronda

-Eres una loca- Dijo la gyaru que miraba hacia el techo dando una luna llena en junta con pequeñas estrellas, era de noche pero no importaba ya que pasaba otra noche de caridad con su matona favorita. Por ahora ambas reposaban hasta esperar una segunda ronda.

La menor estaba feliz, digo toda pareja después de un largo tiempo hace relaciones y como todo momento intimo se demuestra el amor junto con los sentimientos de dos corazones. No era la primera vez que hacían el amor pero no importaba en qué lugar, hora o como lo haría con su gyaru siempre gustaba saber la mayoría de las cosas infinitas que le proporcionaban esos momentos y más cuando el lugar más importante de su sempai era su tesoro a encontrar y proteger.

Pero Matsuri no solo era una buena dominante, era de aquellas que reflejaban aquella frase "Conquistar y ser conquistada", también anhelaba que su sempai exploraba sus reacciones y expresiones y que ella le devolviera el favor de conservar su tesoro y su corazón. Harumin accedía a la demanda de su ama y como una buena esclava hizo caso correcto de acostarla sobre el suelo y quitarle sus bragas.

La mayor mojó con su saliva dos dedos para luego introducirlos lentamente en el interior de su pequeño demonio el cual jadeaba y gemía como una loli de un hentai barato viendo detenidamente como su sempai lidiaba explorando el camino estrecho y húmedo. La menor decía jergas dignas de una actriz porno mientras la gayru jugaba con sus dedos simulando un pequeño miembro que taladraba y abría las paredes de la sukeban.

La menor imploraba que no la mirara tan débil e indefensa a lo cual la ojiverde asentía pero se daba a la idea de cómo era, boquiabierta, jadeante, saliva saliendo de sus labios, quizás la lengua afuera, ojos con brillo muerto, moviendo la cara, quizás llorando o conteniéndose…Definitivamente sí que se mostraba más que débil, tierna y adorable como lo que era: Una niña pequeña en el cuerpo de una mujer en crecimiento.

La sukeban en medio de sus sonidos lascivos imploraba más o quizás que paraba era obvio ya que la menor estaba perdiendo la cabeza y quemando sus neuronas para disfrutar del buen sexo. La sempai disfrutaba eso hasta el punto que hacía más indefensa a su amada matona. La ojiazul imploró un abrazo lo cual fue atendida. La castaña sostuvo la cabeza de su amada acariciando su cabello con olor de Sakura, la menor inhalaba y exhalaba todo el aire sobre el pecho de la gyaru mientras clavaba como un animal sus uñas en la suave espalda de la ojiverde haciendo sus marcas de que era su propiedad.

Finalmente la menor se corrió en los dedos de la gyaru chorreando sus liquidos, la pobre intentaba ganarse las energías pero de la nada se ahogaba en el llanto. Como buena sempai Harumin abrazaba y consentía a su diablita mientras besaba su frente o ponía su nariz sobre la de Matsuri en señal de siempre la amaba hasta daría su vida por ella.

Ahora el último round se definía ahora entre ambas y que mejor símbolo que un dildo con la punta de un pene en cada extremo era como de unos 40 cm no tan grueso pero era muy eficiente para dar placer en ambas participantes. Pero la menor temía que eso no le haría bien a lo cual trataba de buscar en su maleta algún artefacto de manera moderada

-En realidad mientras estabas afuera antes, fui y traje algo de mi casa. Pensé que debería tener algo si esto ocurriera, así que pedí esto especialmente desde el extranjero- En eso le mostró el dildo doble el cual los dividió

-Matsuri, ¿Acaso ese es un…?

-Es increíble, ¿No?...De hecho es un juguete armable proveniente de Alemania aunque allá las llaman "Salchichas", si uno dos vibradores hago un consolador doble de lujo también puedo dividirlo en varios… ¿Crees que eso es lo correcto? Tú que piensas

La castaña puso su mano sobre el mentón

-Mmm… La verdad no lo sé, ¿Qué esperamos con hacer eso?

Matsuri en forma chibi explicó en un tablero como debía hacerse el procedimiento dibujando dos círculos rosas en cada extremo de la pizarra, a la derecha estaba Harumin y a la izquierda la misma Matsuri

-Este final va dentro de mí- La menor trazó una línea roja hacía su círculo rosa (Harumin- Matsuri)

-... Y entonces por supuesto, el otro extremo entra dentro de sempai- Trazó una línea azul hacia el círculo rosa de la gyaru (Harumin-Matsuri ) para luego hacer un baile japonés con un chibi humanoide en forma de unas tijeras y otro ser en forma de una pinza

-¡Entonces nos uniremos en amor!

En eso el fondo se quedó en negro mientras sonaban sonidos anime de coscorrones hasta dar con una Matsuri agonizando en medio de unos horribles chichones sobre su cabeza mientras una Harumin chibi estaba con vena roja en la cabeza mientras hacía una mirada asesina estilo anime con un puño ardiendo

\- ¡No hay forma de que funcione! ¡No me pongas eso! ¡No hay forma de que esa cosa pueda entrar en mí!

La pelirrosa se paró mientras hacía un bufido y en eso jugó con unas pinzas y unas tijeras mientras sonaban sonidos kawaii

-Quizás es diferente pero es igual al tribadismo- Comenzó a empujar tijeras con pinzas o vicerversa- Es usar la misma fuerza de empuje para luego devolverse con esa misma fuerza sólo que con un dildo es lo mismo pero usando el concepto de la penetración junto con la fornicación.

-Ah ya entiendo…

Acto seguido la pelirrosa puso su extremo en su interior mientras la gyaru hacía su parte dentro del suyo propio hasta entrar y conectar el dildo entre ambas. Ambos corazones y esencias se conectaban en un solo punto, ninguna tenía que luchar más de la cuenta o de lo contrario el acto se caería en pedazos. La lucha solo constaba de empujes y embestidas dignas de animales y en esa manera se mantendría el equilibrio.

Las jóvenes dieron comienzo al acto disfrutando y soportando el acto mientras los jadeos y gemidos más sus cuerpos mojados en sudor se hacían presentes e incluso no podía olvidarse del dolor que rasgaba el interior de cada una, un empuje de una se respondía con otro de la contraria o viceversa.

La primera en reaccionar perdiendo la cabeza fue la castaña la cual entró en el estado ahegao aunque estaba boquiabierta junto con unos ojos en blanco rayados por una cruz mientras caía en un pequeño ataque de epilepsia mientras la menor mantenía su cordura aunque sus empujes eran dignos de un tigre salvaje.

La menor próximamente iría a venirse en cualquier momento aunque orinaría el suelo si lo quisiera, la castaña imploraba en medio de sus jergas un "¡Dame todo, perra!" o "¡Hasta el fondo!" hasta que después de tanto viaje en el mundo del éxtasis y la psicodelia ambas resonaron un grito mientras dieron lo que dieron.

El acto fue muy bueno que digamos o bueno es su versión de los hechos, ambas chicas se sentían la una con la otra a lo largo del artefacto. Las entrañas podían temblarse como si gritaran de placer aunque también era una lección entre ambas chicas, si en caso de que un hombre intentara tener relaciones con alguna debían recordar que entre ambas en más de una ocasión se profanaron y cuál era la propiedad de quien aunque esa probabilidad desde hace tiempo era poco viable.

Finalmente ambas decidieron acurrucarse sentadas sobre la pared del salón mientras la castaña abrazaba a su matona con tal de abrigarse contra el frío poniendo como una suave cobija la chaqueta nazi de la sukeban la cual si era efectiva contra ese tipo de clima, afortunadamente mañana era sábado por lo cual estarían en el salón hasta tarde y más cuando la matona tenía los duplicados de las llaves de cada lugar de la escuela e incluso casilleros.

(…)

-¡Todas reúnanse por favor!

El famoso grupo de idols o las musas como se les llamaban se reunían alrededor mientras Honoka Kousaka presentaba a un nuevo miembro no del grupo pero si a una enviada corresponsal para las ciudades y distritos aledaños a Akihabara en este caso el distrito de Shibuya. La líder pelinaranja presentó a una joven pelinegra de coletas cortas aparte de una apariencia infantil junto a sus ojos azules y usaba gafas redondas como si fuera una nerd

\- ¡Esta chica se unirá a nosotros como nuestra corresponsal a partir de hoy!

-Hola, mi nombre es Mizuki Matsuda- La joven de coletas era algo timida y torpe dado que era su primer día junto a una voz de ardilla- Encantada de conocerlas a todas; Hono-san, Umi-san, Koto-chan, Rin-chan, Hana-chin, Maki-dono, Eli-chi, Nozo-chan y…¡Nico-sama!

Las musas quedaron impresionadas por sus abreviaturas sobretodo Nico que se elogiaba con su aire de superioridad la gran idol que era, mientras tanto las chicas encargaron la limpieza de sus casilleros guardados en dos lockers que pusieron en la sala club.

Mientras tanto Maki miraba de reojo a la nueva muchacha ya que pareciera que esos ojos azules y parte de la apariencia de la corresponsal de Shibuya le hacían algo conocido sobretodo esos ojos azules

-¿Te llamas Mizuki Matsuda?

-Sí, señorita

\- ¿Soy yo o eres parecida a Matsuri Mizusawa?

La joven pelinegra se rascó la cabeza mientras temblaba de miedo

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablan de la delincuente que estudiaba en la secundaria Mibu y que protagonizó varios escándalos en Otonokizaka?

-Sí de esa misma- La pelirroja mantenía su férrea mirada hacia la pobre chica nueva

-Quizás me parezca pero no soy como ella y eso que estudio primer año de preparatoria. He oído que su familia tuvo problemas y decidieron mudarse a Corea

La pelirroja sonrió

-Lo siento, por un momento creí que eras ella

-¡Bueno chicas, vamos a entrenar!- Exclamó Eli mientras las demás jóvenes subían a la azotea para entrenar ya que tenían que ganar a toda costa el Love Live. Umi miró con sinceridad a la joven recluta, en menos de nada le causó simpatía

\- Bueno Mizuki-chan, iremos a la azotea para practicar. Lamento que tu primer trabajo haya sido limpiar el vestuario

-No se preocupe Umi-san- La joven dibujó una sonrisa manteniendo al vivo sus ojos azules- Por mí está bien, ¡Nos vemos luego!

La chica se despidió de la peliazul mientras bajaba las escaleras pero entre más bajaba su mirada ahora era más macabra y posiblemente escalofriante

-Tal como lo supuse…Después de que todas terminen de entrenar sólo esa enana y su novia rica se quedarán para tener sexo y posiblemente harán de las suyas en el salón de música o en la sala club- La voz ahora era profunda, su cabello era negro y corto, ojos azules como el abismo mismo y un celular en el cual habían videos pornográficos dentro de Otonizaka

-La loli y su novia, en la azotea, salón de música, sala club y quizás en los baños; La rusa y la vaca en la oficina del consejo estudiantil o en el jardín de biología; La sumisa y la retrasada cerebro de pájaro en los salones de segundo año o en la oficina de la directora. Las otras tres parecen que son las más inexpertas o bueno supongo que ni saben que es tener sexo.

En eso la joven se disponía a subir esos videos a distintos sitios porno sobre todo los renombrados mientras el titulo más sonados entre ellos era Nicomaki. La ahora Mizuki Matsuda hundía a cierta hija de dinastía de médicos japoneses mientras la culpable de la "Desviación sexual" era cierta joven de bajos recursos mayor de cuatro hermanos y madre soltera.

En menos de una semana ambas idols fueron involucradas en ese escándalo o "Nicomaki" cómo se le llamó, la pelirroja fue obligada a irse a estudiar medicina en el extranjero aparte de unos tratamientos mientras la school idol tuvo que viajar a Italia para estudiar danzas. Las culpas no tardaron en caer sobre "Mizuki" a lo cual las musas en busca de justicia decidieran dar con su paradero pero contaron con la desgracia de que la joven corresponsal fuera violada y asesinada en una calle del distrito de Shinjuku con lo cual toda prueba de limpiar la reputación de sus dos amigas se fue al caño.

…O eso era lo que quiso Matsuri Mizusawa, crearse una entidad para hacer de las suyas hundiendo a cualquiera en su camino por diversión, arruinando vidas si se le proponía. Por ahora la joven pelirrosa tendría que ocuparse de su novia después de todo esta noche como de costumbre tendrían sexo…Las maldades se harían otro día y en otro lugar por ahora disfrutaba de una vida tranquila…

La vida que alguna vez Kira Yoshikage nunca logró…


End file.
